Find You
by The Equestrian Writer
Summary: It's been five years since Emma defeated the Black Fairy. Five peaceful, NORMAL years. But once Hook and Emma's child develops magic of her own, a dark presense makes itself known in Storybrooke. It seems to be interested in Hope and will do whatever it takes to get her. Emma won't let that happen; she'll do anything to protect her child, even if it means sacrificing herself.


**A/N:** This is my first Once Upon a Time/CaptainSwan fic, so I hope I do a good job. I love getting reviews/feedback, so please let me know how I am doing.

 **Summary:** It's been five years since Emma defeated the Black Fairy. Five peaceful, NORMAL years. But once Hook and Emma's child develops magic of her own, a dark presense makes itself known in Storybrooke. It seems to be interested in Hope and will do whatever it takes to get her. Emma won't let that happen; she'll do anything to protect her child, even if it means sacrificing herself.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _The young girl hummed quietly to herself, so as not to wake the witch chained up on the other side of the room. She sat on the edge of the window, looking out at the world she had barely begun to know, before it was taken from her again. It's been almost a year since they trapped Gothel in the tower. Flynn and her parents have tried many times to free her from this new curse that bound her to Gothel, and failed everytime. No matter what, the truth stayed the same, if she stepped outside the tower, Gothel would be free._

" _Another day, just the same as the last," she whispered to herself, pushing her dark hair behind her shoulders. It now came down to the middle of her back._

" _Or is it?" came the raspy voice, inside the tower. The rattle of chains told her that Gothel was sitting up. She ignored her though, not in the mood to deal with any of the witch's games._

" _Things are changing, my flower," Gothel continued anyway. "The child has come into her powers."_

 _Rapunzel didn't ask the witch to explain. Over the course of the year, Gothel had told her stories of a young girl, born of true love, with immense power, who would be the one to free Gothel and break the curse._

 _Normally, Rapunzel would have paid her no mind, not after last night. The night she dreamed of a very young girl with hair the color of gold silk and her eyes, a startling shade of blue. A girl who would bring hope into her lonely world._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Now, daddy?" the toddler asked, giggily, as she wiggled side to side in anticipation for her surprise.

Killian Jones glanced behind him to make sure his four-year-old daughter kept her eyes closed. She sat at the kitchen table, hands still over her eyes. "Almost, cygnet," he told her, flipping the last pancake onto a small pink plate. Killian, then, went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of whipped cream. He flinched when he squirted the whip cream onto the two pancakes, afraid his little girl would catch on to the surprise.

He carried the plate to the table and set it down in front of his little princess. "Now, you can open your eyes, cygnet," Killian said.

Hope let out a small, excited gasp when she looked down in front of her. Two pancakes sat on her pink unicorn plate with a whip cream smiley face on top of them.

"Choc-chip pancakes?!" Hope squealed. The toddler stood up on her chair to wrap her little arms around her daddy. "Thank you, daddy!"

"I don't remember getting pancakes or any knd of special breakfast on my first day of school," came Henry's voice as he walked into the kitchen. "It is my senior year after all." Henry's school had started two weeks ago, since Hope was only starting preschool, her first day of school had been later."That's because you overslept and had to run for your bus, mate," Killian reminded his stepson. "There's more on the stove, if you want some." He watched as Hope picked up the pancake with her hands and took a bite, smiling brightly up at him. Killian smiled down at his daughter, touching his protected-pink hook to her cheek affectionately. If Emma was down here, she'd insist Hope use a fork, but Killian didn't see the necessity with some foods, especially when said food was like a giant soft cookie.

"No thanks, Violet is picking up donuts from Granny's. I'm meeting her there," Henry said, his gaze drifting off toward the table. "Just as soon as I find my chemistry notes. Have you seen them?" He started rifling through a pile of books and papers at the other end of the kitchen table.

"I help you," Hope exclaimed, swallowing a big bite of pancakes. Before anyone could stop her, Hope flung out her hand, a small flare of light emitting from her palm. The pile of papers suddenly flew off the table, hovered in the air for a few seconds, then collasped heavily to the floor.

"Hope!" Henry exclaimed, a bit of exasperation creeping into his voice. He bent down to retrieve his stuff.

Killian went to his daughter, who was sitting with her head down, tears already filling her eyes. The last time the toddler had gotten upset, her magic went haywire. Killian was worried it would happen again. They had known Hope had magic since Emma felt her power at six months old. Then, on her first birthday, Hope blew out her birthday candle with only a swat of her hand. After that, Hope's magic grew along with her, but rarely showed itself. Until, a few days ago, there's been more magical accidents, each one stronger than the last.

"I sorry, daddy!" Hope cried, throwing her arms around him when he knelt down in front of her. "I didn't...mean...to!" Hiccups caught in her voice.

"I know, little love," Killian soothed, holding his little girl close. "You not alone, cygnet, you have me and your mummy." Hope's breathing became slower and more even as she started to calm down.

"You have me too," Henry added, from behind Killian. "I'm sorry I got angry, I didn't mean it. I love you, Hope."

Hope picked her head up from Killian's shoulder and wiped the tears from her face. "Love you, Henry." she hiccuped, reaching out toward her big brother. Henry wrapped his baby sister in a hug, pulling Hope from her father's embrace.

"Sibling rivalry, who?"

Henry put Hope down and Killian turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway of the kitchen, clad in her bedclothes and robe. He closed the distance between them as if an invisible tether was pulling him to her. At the same time, Hope scampered over to the table and climbed up into her chair.

"Mummy, daddy made pancakes!" Hope exclaimed.

"I thought I smelled something good down here," Emma smiled at her daughter, taking in the breakfast spread. Killian's arm slid around his wife's shoulders when he got close. She smiled up at him, stepping into his embrace, her own arms wrapping around his waist.

"Ok, I'm off to school, before this gets anymore uncomfortable," Henry said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and started walking to the front door. Killian grinned, deciding to take advantage of the boy's displeasure, he kissed his wife quickly and noisely on the lips.

Emma laughed, her head falling backward after the kiss as she called to her son, "See you, kid! Study hard!" Her eyes were on her husband, but she knew her teenage son was pretending to look disgusted and then she heard the front door click shut. Emma leaned in for another kiss, but stopped at the sound of a fork clattering against a plate and then, her daughter's voice.

"Ready for school now!" Hope said, excitedly.

"Both Emma and Killian looked over at their daughter and could help but smile at her and her pancakey face.

"I think you need to go wash your face off," Emma told her daughter.

"But mummy, you gonna tell daddy the secret?" Hope asked, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. She also seemed to subtly pat her belly, but Killian couldn't be sure if she did it absentmindedly or on purpose.

"Secret?" Killian repeated, confused. "What secret?" He turned to look at his wife, who had her finger to her lips, shushing their daughter. When she felt his gaze on her, Emma dropped her hand quickly and smiled up at him. Hearing Hope's giggles, Killian turned to look at the toddler and saw her holding her hands over her mouth. It served no purpose though, since her laughter was loud and clear.

"What's going on?" Killian asked carefully. He looked back and forth between the two of them for a few minutes, but they both stayed silent. Until Hope let out a small squeak, and Killian knew that she desperately wanted to spill the secret. He took a step toward his daughter.

"Hope, go wash up," Emma said quickly. Hope jumped down from her chair and ran out of the room, before her father could question her again. "I should go get dressed as well, if we're going to drop Hope off at school." Emma started to turn around, but Killian grabbed her wrist with his hook, keeping her in place.

"Swan..."

Emma interrupted him by putting a hand on his cheek, and kissing him slowly and sensually. Afterwards, she whispered, "Be patient." Then, Emma slipped from his embrace and the kitchen, leaving him standing there, wanting more.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, what do you think? Please review, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this story.


End file.
